<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Hot by kakyoinsmullet</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29169633">Hot</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/kakyoinsmullet/pseuds/kakyoinsmullet'>kakyoinsmullet</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aftercare, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Fraternity, Bottom Akaashi Keiji, Drinking, House Party, M/M, Oral Sex, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags, Recreational Drug Use, Rough Sex, Top Bokuto Koutarou</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 11:42:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,141</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29169633</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/kakyoinsmullet/pseuds/kakyoinsmullet</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Definitions:</p><p>Chaser - Beverage used to balance out hard liquor (usually juice or beer)</p><p>Gorilla Glue - A strain of marijuana, known to numb body parts</p><p>Crossfade - Being both drunk and high</p><p>-<br/>"Everything litty, I love when it's hot."</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>49</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Hot</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>11:32 P.M.</p><p>The cold gel he rubbed around his fingertips was enough to wake Akaashi's dull senses. He shook his head quickly, finally looking away from the random spot on the floor he had been staring at for a few minutes. He continued to rub the gel around and racked it through his dark locks. The light up vanity accentuated his newly shined hair. He went in closer to the mirror and pulled out a pair of tweezers to clean the stray hairs around his eyebrows. </p><p>"Akaashi~" A high pitched voice called at the bathroom door. Orange tuffs of hair stuck out from around the door. Hinata eagerly entered, his boots clacking across the tile floor, "Are you done yet? We're all ready to go."</p><p>"Yeah, let me put on some cologne real quick." Hinata nodded, walking back to the living room where all their friends were waiting; Kageyama, Yamaguchi, Tendou, and Kenma. It was just another weekend for the former volleyball players. A house party at Bokuto's place. They always had a good time, besides the fights that happened at least a few times a month. Akaashi on the other hand, never really enjoyed the parties. Akaashi didn't necessarily hate Bokuto's parties. He just hated seeing Bokuto. Not because he hated Bokuto, but because he liked him too much to see random girls grinding him. Akaashi Keiji, who was desperately in love with Bokuto Koutarou, went to these parties expecting to build up the courage to talk to the silver haired man. </p><p>Keiji gave himself one more check in the mirror before smirking. Tonight was going to be the night. He could feel it. His footstep were heard by his friends, who gasped in delight when they saw Akaashi. </p><p>"Keiji, you look so hot, what the fuck?!" Tendou yelled to his friends, walking towards him and making him do a spin. He wore black high waisted ripped skinny jeans with a Gucci belt and a white cropped teeshirt with a gold chain, "Who are you trying to impress?"</p><p>Akaashi simply laughed it off. No one really knew about his crush on Bokuto, "Alright, let's go," Kageyama said, as he would be the designated driver. The boys all packed into the spacious pickup truck and headed to the party. Akaashi's feet tapped quickly and his hands played with the pack of gatorade they had brought as chasers*. His breathing became uneven, his confidence slipping away too soon. </p><p>-</p><p>Keiji's eyes shot open as soon as he heard the bass of the rap music blaring from outside. We're already here? Akaashi thought with confusion. The boys began pushing each other out of the car, excited to drink and dance with their significant others. Akaashi already felt sweat seeping through his shirt, regretting his decision to come tonight. Yamaguchi, who could feel Akaashi's tension, grabbed his shoulder, "You can chill with me and Tsukki."</p><p>Akaashi thanked him quietly, a wave of relief washing over him. The boys eventually arrived at the front door and opened it abruptly. People turned around and cheered when they saw Akaashi holding the case of gatorade. At least 30 people were in the house and there would for sure be more later in the night. Bokuto's house he shared with 4 other people (Kuroo, Tsukki, Ushijima, and Oikawa) was right in the middle of campus, which made it the most convenient party location. </p><p>The strong smell of weed burned Akaashi's nose hairs, but he found a sort of comfort in it. He placed down the case of gatorade by the big blue cooler full of Bud Lights and Whiteclaws. As he reached in to grab a beer, he felt a warm yet rough hand touch his lower back. He flinched but sighed when he saw who it was. </p><p>"Hey hey hey! Thanks for the chasers Akaashi! I totally forgot to get some. I thought beer was enough of a chaser, but some people here can't handle their alcohol like us." Thankfully, the blue LED lights in the room prevented Bokuto from seeing Akaashi red face. His hand sat on Akaashi's lower back for a strangely long time. </p><p>"Uh, yeah, of course. You tend to forget stuff."</p><p>"See, this is why you're like, my best friend. You look good by the way," Bokuto rubbed at the exposed skin right under Akaashi's cropped shirt before pulling away, "Well, come find me if you get bored bro."</p><p>"Y-Yeah, thanks." Bokuto soon walked away to find his friends. Akaashi sighed heavily, grabbing a few extra cans of beer and walking to the couch where he saw Tsukki and Yamaguchi. "Beer?"</p><p>Both men took a can. They all sat, simply chatting and taking swigs every so often. Soon though, Tsukki pulled what looked like a blunt out of his front pocket, which sat in a plastic bag. Yamaguchi rolled his eyes and scooted into the couch so Akaashi could reach over and take hits if he wanted to. "Akaashi, want some?"</p><p>"Yeah," Tsukki nodded and lit the blunt while inhaling at the same time. He took a long hit before handing it to Akaashi across Yamaguchi's legs. Akaashi inhaled deeply, already feeling lightheaded in the best way possible. </p><p>"Guess what?" Tsukki asked.</p><p>"What?" </p><p>"It's Gorilla Glue*."</p><p>"Really? Then I won't have too much."</p><p>"Suit yourself."</p><p>After a few more hits, Akaashi stopped, as to not completely ruin his soberness. He eventually just laid back on the couch next to Yamaguchi and watched TikToks. "AKAASHI~" A familiar voice yelled. </p><p>Bokuto came running towards the smaller man, dragging him off the couch, just barely saying bye to Yamaguchi. "We have shots! I know you like them!"</p><p>It was true, Akaashi liked taking shots, especially with Bokuto. He was bit scared of the inevitable crossfade*, but was ready to endure it nonetheless. They reached the kitchen counter and Bokuto almost immediately handed Akaashi a shot glass, ready to pour him some Jaeger. He filled both glasses before clinking them together, "Bottoms up!"</p><p>-</p><p>1:09 A.M. </p><p>Akaashi was more drunk than he had ever been. His confidence suddenly spiked as he danced around the living room with Yamaguchi. Tsukki was too high to even comprehend what dancing was, so he just laid on the couch. Once the song was over, another one played that made everyone scream and rush to the living room (Let's make it "Hot" by Young Thug ;) ). Suddenly, girls were throwing it back on their boyfriends and some people were making out with each other. Akaashi hazily turned to see what Bokuto was doing. Of course, a random girl was twerking on him. His friends were hyping him up as he laughed his gorgeous laugh. </p><p>Soon, a "twerk circle" conjured where, yet again, random girls threw it back on Bokuto. Doesn't he get hard from having so many girls on his dick like that? The circle slowly got tighter, only the girl that were for sure going to twerk on Bokuto stayed in the middle while everyone else recorded for their snapchat stories. Tendou stood next to Akaashi, clearly drunk with Ushijima holding his waist from behind and swaying him, "Akaashi~ get in the circle!"</p><p>"I wanna, but that's weirddd~"</p><p>"Just do it, bitch!"</p><p>"Ugh! No~ I shouldn't."</p><p>With an aggressive sigh, Tendou shoved Akaashi towards the the middle of the circle. Some girls stared at him and laughed drunkly. Kuroo, who was standing behind Bokuto for support, yelled for the raven haired man, "AKAASHI! GET IN HERE BRO!"</p><p>The girl who was previously twerking on Bokuto left so that Akaashi could try. Akaashi was far too faded to be rational. He was finally about to fulfill his dream without realizing it. Bokuto, who was a heavyweight, was freaking out in the inside. He had feelings for Akaashi for so long, he never thought this day would come. So when Akaashi pressed his ass to Bokuto's groin, the silver haired man was not prepared unreal amount of passion that was to come.</p><p>Bokuto took hold of Akaashi's hips, allowing the shorter man to roll his hips to the beat of the song. This felt so much better than any of the previous girls. Keiji's movements were so smooth and Bokuto thought he would melt right there. Though Akaashi didn't have long hair, Bokuto attempted to pull his hair like he did when a girl grinded on him. He ran his long fingers through the stiff locks (thanks to his sturdy hair gel) and yanked harshly. Akaashi let out a soft moan that, thankfully, no one heard. He continued his passionate movements, which resulted in a problem for Bokuto. </p><p>He was hard.</p><p>He had only gotten hard a few times from girls who had twerked on him, but it seemed different this time. He was somewhat hoping Akaashi would notice so they could go somewhere in private. He shrugged it off though, and just let himself have fun with the former setter throwing it back on him. </p><p>-</p><p>After Akaashi was done twerking, Bokuto decided to call it quits and everyone went back to dancing with their friends. Yet, Bokuto still wasn't done with his friend. Akaashi appeared to be standing around in a dazed state, so Bokuto took this as his chance to dance with Keiji again, "Kaashhh~ dance with me some more."</p><p>Akaashi still wasn't clear on everything that was going on, but all he knew is that he couldn't say no to his Koutarou. Akaashi simply nodded with a smirk, wrapping his arms around Bokuto's shoulders and nuzzling into his body. Bokuto brought his hands down to Keiji's waist, swaying him a bit. They rapped the words to the song that was playing, just enjoying each other's company. Akaashi stared at a spot on the taller man's neck intently as Bokuto continued singing. As he finished a verse, Akaashi impulsively attacked the spot on Bokuto's neck that he became so attached to. Bokuto shut his eyes slowly and bit his lip, "Fuck..." he murmured.</p><p>Akaashi placed small kissed from the spot on his neck, to his jaw, to his chin, and finally to his lips. Bokuto tightened his grip around Keiji's waist as he let his mind slip away. The two had reenacted this scene so many times in their heads, but neither of them thought it would end up this way. A passionate kiss turned to heated make out, feeling around each other's bodies, not caring who was watching. The constant bumping and smell of weed became too much for Akaashi and he hesitantly pulled away, "Let's go to your room." </p><p>"Yeah." Akaashi had been in that house so many times that the blueprint was imprinted in his brain. He knew where everything was. So it wasn't surprising when Akaashi was leading Bokuto to his own room. </p><p>With agile feet, Akaashi shut and locked the door before kissing Bokuto again, rubbing his hands up and down the older man's strong chest. The overwhelming sense of wanting to be dominated fogged Akaashi's mind as he pushed Koutarou against the queen sized bed and straddled him. The younger one began rubbing other's shoulders, Bokuto sitting in an upright position with Akaashi on his lap. Bokuto began to kneed Akaashi's butt between his hands, making him moan louder than needed. </p><p>"You don't wanna be quiet, huh?"</p><p>"W-Who cares? Ah~" </p><p>Akaashi's neck rolled back, giving Bokuto the opportunity to attack it. With his eyes rolled back, Akaashi began to grind down on the cloth of Bokuto's jeans. </p><p>"I felt your dick, ah~ when we were grinding early, it was fucking hot." </p><p>"Yeah?" Bokuto attempted to say between kisses on the other's neck.</p><p>"Yeah, mmm~"</p><p>They continued grinding against each other, sharing sloppy kisses and licks at each other's tongues. Akaashi's hands stayed wrapped around Bokuto's neck, pushing his fingers through his silver locks. Bokuto's hands left bruising grips on Akaashi's waist in order to deepen their desperate movements. </p><p>Akaashi became bored quickly, his boldness soon showing, "Are we gonna fuck or what?"</p><p>Bokuto's eyes widen, stopping his movements. Was this finally happening? What he had dreamed of for so long was finally about to happen, but somehow, Akaashi didn't seem phased at all. Like this was just a random fuck. </p><p>Akaashi's brain receptors we're not working very clearly due to his crossfade, and he barely realized what he was about to do. Internally, he was going crazy at the thought of finally being with Koutarou. His body and the way he spoke, though, made it so his true feelings wouldn't come out. </p><p>"Yeah, give me a second." Bokuto pushed Akaashi off his lap before going to his dresser and pulling out a condom and lube. He walked back and kneeled on the ground, kissing his thigh through his ripped jeans. Akaashi blushed, but confidence continued to rush through his veins. He moaned quietly as Bokuto kissed his skin through the rips of his pants. Soon he stopped and slowly unbuckled the leather belt from around Akaashi's waist. He then went to Akaashi's shirt, reaching under and tweaking his nipples. </p><p>"B-Bokuto, ah~" </p><p>"You like that?"</p><p>"Yeah~"</p><p>Bokuto didn't want to stop, seeing as the reaction on Akaashi's face was priceless, but he did in order to get to the main event sooner. He peeled of the boy's shirt, then went back down to his thighs, gripping them hard.</p><p>"Your thighs are so thick, Keiji."</p><p>"Ugh~ keep calling me Keiji." Bokuto nodded, slapping his thigh playfully before unzipping his pants and pulling his off. It took a while because they were so tight against his skin, but they soon came off. Akaashi was only left in his socks and boxer briefs, his shoes being kicked off a long time ago. Bokuto stood up from his kneeling position in front of Akaashi to take off his own clothes. As he began taking off his polo, he felt hands on his belt. The sight made blood rush to his dick.</p><p>Akaashi sat on his knees on the bed, working diligently at taking off Bokuto's pants. Once they were off, Akaashi cupped his crotch and looked up innocently.</p><p>"Can I give you head?" </p><p>Bokuto couldn't do anything but nod. Akaashi smirked devilishly as he snaked a hand down Bokuto's boxer and gripped his fully erect dick. He jerked it a little bit before he pulled his underwear down and spit in his hands. He continued to move both his hands around Bokuto's dick, groans coming from the man above him. Fuck, he's big.</p><p>Without hesitation, Akaashi wrapped his mouth around Bokuto's tip and made patterns with his tongue, "Keiji, fuck~"</p><p>Akaashi used his amazing gag reflex to take Bokuto deeper and deeper. Bokuto was a moaning mess above him. He ran a hand through Akaashi's hair and tugged harshly, making the younger one moan around his dick. Bokuto nearly came right then and there, so he was quick to pull Akaashi's head away. Akaashi seemed confused, but thought nothing of it, his mind too hazed. </p><p>Bokuto held a hand out to Akaashi, helping him off the bed before leading him to the large dresser, "Get up."</p><p>Akaashi obliged, sitting with his back against the mirror and his hips directly across from Bokuto's crotch for easier access. He lifted his legs to either side of his chest in a V-shape, Bokuto's arousal throbbing at the sight. The silver haired man swooped down to kiss the other passionately, Bokuto pushed Akaashi's legs back even further to test his flexibility. When the dark haired one let out a broken moan, Bokuto stopped pushing his thighs and went to peel off Akaashi's underwear. He gave the setter a look, asking for permission. When he received a nod, he slipped his hands under Akaashi's waistband and pulled it back. Once Bokuto slickly took them off, Akaashi's ass sat on the cold dresser. He shivered instinctively, making Bokuto turn his with concern.</p><p>"Are you okay? Should we move?</p><p>"No, no, I'm good here."</p><p>"You sure? We can go to bed."</p><p>Akaashi grabbed the back of Bokuto's neck and pulled him close, their noses rubbing together slightly, "I wanna stay here. Fuck me like this."</p><p>Bokuto's eyes widened at the raunchy comment, but didn't want to talk back. He obeyed silently, grabbing the bottle of lube he left near Akaashi's leg and pouring it onto his long fingers. He rubbed it around, making sure they were well coated before circling Akaashi's rim teasingly. "Koutarou, holy shit."</p><p>"Ready?"</p><p>"Yes, please." Keiji threw his head back and rolled his eyes in anticipation. Without warning, Bokuto abruptly shoved two fingers in the young man. A hiss escaped his lips, the discomfort overwhelmed his body. </p><p>"You okay?"</p><p>"Ow~ slow down." Bokuto lowered his pace, seeing the pain in Akaashi's scrunched face. He didn't move for about five minutes as he waited for Keiji to adjust himself. Once his breathing was even, Akaashi moved down on the digits, looking at Bokuto with excitement.</p><p>"More, fuck~" Bokuto inserted another finger carefully, making Akaashi swallow a lump in his throat. The pain wasn't completely gone, but it diminished greatly. </p><p>Akaashi reached down hazily to play with his own nipple. Bokuto noticed this and quickly dropped his head to lick at it. Akaashi's back arched at the contact and the back of his head slammed into the mirror. He felt too much pleasure to notice the pang in his chest, "Bokuto, don't stop."</p><p>Feeling playful, Bokuto stopped everything he was doing, pulling his fingers out of the other's hole and backing away, "W-What? I told you not to stop, fucking dumbass."</p><p>"I was gonna fuck you now, but we can stick with just fingering if that's what you want."</p><p>"No, yeah, we can fuck now, I'm ready. Please."</p><p>"You seemed really set on what we were just doing..." With a loud groan, Akaashi spit in his hand and grabbed Bokuto by the dick, stroking him quickly and taking the other man by surprise.</p><p>"Koutarou, please fuck me. I need you so bad, we can go for as long as you want. Please just do it," Bokuto's head rolled back as he groaned softly, loving the feeling of Akaashi's silky hand jerking him off. He reached for the condom that sat next to Akaashi's ass on the dresser, unwrapping it and rolling it over his dick slowly so he didn't rip it. He rubbed a generous squeeze of lube onto the condom, ready to start.</p><p>As Bokuto grabbed his tip to push in slowly, Akaashi reached between his legs, taking Bokuto's dick in his hand and pushing it in himself without hesitation, "Fuck, Bokuto!"</p><p>"Keiji~" Akaashi held onto his knees and pushed them back impossibly further so that Bokuto could be deeper inside him. His sweaty back pressed harshly against the mirror, adjusting to the familiar feeling. Beads of sweat rolled down the older man's forehead and he pushed slowly into Akaashi's tight heat. His uneven breathing made him slightly lightheaded and the unbearably slow process didn't help. </p><p>After what felt like a lifetime, Bokuto was finally completely inside the younger man, simply waiting on the O.K. to move. Akaashi looked like he had just ran a marathon, heart rate increasing and skin burning. It only took him a few minutes for his breathing to slow down, nodding, eager to begin, "Keep breathing normally, Keiji. It's gonna hurt for a little."</p><p>"I-I know, dumbass."</p><p>Bokuto began to pull out, hearing Akaashi's breathing getting a little frantic. He placed a hand on his red cheek, bringing their foreheads together and looking into Akaashi's eyes as a distraction from the pain, "I'm here. Breathe, Keiji."</p><p>Akaashi gulped, closing his eyes and nodding. Why am I so scared? Why is this so different from all of the other times I've had sex? I feel like a virgin. Akaashi thought as Bokuto continued to pull out, then slowly push back in. He let out as strangled moan at the Bokuto's agonizing pace. Akaashi's stomach coiled a bit at the current situation. </p><p>Koutarou pushed in and out at a slow and steady pace and Akaashi finally felt better. He thrusted particularly deep and Keiji unexpectedly moaned, "F-Fuck!"</p><p>Bokuto smirked and began to move and slightly faster pace, working in and out of Akaashi's hole, "Does it feel good, Keiji?"</p><p>"Y-Yes, fuck~"</p><p>"Could I go faster?"</p><p>"Please." </p><p>Bokuto began his abuse on Akaashi's heat, grabbing his ass and pushing in and out way faster than before. Akaashi's palms found the countertop of the dresser and supported himself with flimsy arms, "S-Shit, don't fucking stop, Koutarou."</p><p>"It's good, Keiji?"</p><p>"So fucking good, holy fuck~"</p><p>"You looked so good tonight, Keiji, I was that close to fucking the shit out of you in the living room," Akaashi blushed madly, not realized how dirty Bokuto could be. He secretly loved dirty talk. He just wasn't able to experiment with it since all of his hookups weren't into it. </p><p>"F-Fuck~ you should've."</p><p>"Yeah?"</p><p>"Yes, Jesus fucking Christ."</p><p>The light glaze that formed all over Akaashi's chest was appealing to Bokuto, who leaned down to lick at one of the younger one's nipples and toy with the other, "Bokuto, oh my God~"</p><p>Bokuto's pace was relentless and Akaashi could physically feel his organs shake. His stamina was incredible, mainly from playing volleyball. Akaashi's mind was foggy and he barely noticed when Bokuto lifted him up, still fucking him. Keiji's hands wrapped around the other's neck as he continued to take the abuse. Soon, Bokuto backed up into the bed and laid on his back with Akaashi still on his dick, "Fuck, ride me."</p><p>Akaashi began moving instantly, his hands pressed against Koutarou's chest and his knees on either sides of his hips. His movements were sloppy, but he moved at an abnormal rate. Akaashi's hips moved in circles that made Bokuto's vision blur, "You're taking me so fucking good, Keiji."</p><p>"Yes, yes, yes~"</p><p>"You probably like this, huh? Riding me?"</p><p>"Bokuto, holy shit..."</p><p>"Answer me," Bokuto squeezed his ass harshly.</p><p>"Yes, I love it so much Bokuto."</p><p>Bokuto snickered before flipping them so Akaashi's back was pressed into the bed with his knees apart. The silver haired man grabbed the other by the back of his knees and continued to fuck into him aggressively. Tears were slipping out of Akaashi's narrow eyes as he smiled like a manic, the pleasure becoming too much for him to handle, "Don't - ah! - Don't stop, oh my fuck!"</p><p>"Fuck, Keiji, I'm gonna come soon."</p><p>"M-Me too."</p><p>Right after Akaashi said this, his stomach coiled like before and his body began to tremble spastically. His eyes rolled back, screaming in bliss, "Fuck!"</p><p>Akaashi came on his chest, tears continuing to roll as he laughed lustfully. He felt like he was going insane as Bokuto kept fucking him at the same pace. Bokuto to extremely close. </p><p>"B-Bokuto, take off the condom, come on me." Bokuto's eyes widened and his whole body heated up, Akaashi's comment pushing him over the edge. He quickly pulled out and ripped off the condom, climbing up so his dick was in front of Akaashi's face. He jerked himself as Akaashi closed his eyes in anticipation. With a deep groan, Bokuto came on the other's face in small spurts. </p><p>Akaashi happily wiped some off of his face and ate it as Bokuto laid down next to him, "You taste good, Bokuto."</p><p>"D-Don't say that."</p><p>-</p><p>2:42 A.M.</p><p>Once Akaashi was clean, the pair simply stared at each other while laying down. There wasn't much to say. They were okay just being together, "Is it okay if I sleep here? I don't wanna go home."</p><p>Bokuto was taken aback, "Y-Yeah, of course."</p><p>"Okay, let me text Hinata." Akaashi stood up and went to grab his phone from his pants, which had been discarded on this floor. He opened iMessage and sent:</p><p>Just got my fuckin guts rearranged, imma sleep here</p><p>To which Hinata replied:</p><p>Same lol, gn</p><p>Bokuto stared at Akaashi's ass during the whole interaction without shame. Akaashi didn't seem to notice as he crawled back to lay beside the ace, "I had fun Bokuto. Honestly. That was the best sex I've ever had."</p><p>"Me too. I'm glad you liked it."</p><p>Silence.</p><p>"Akaashi?"</p><p>"Yeah?"</p><p>"Would it be weird if I asked you out tomorrow night?"</p><p>"Not at all."</p><p>"Good."</p><p>"Good."</p><p>They shared a genuine laugh. In that moment, Bokuto realized just how amazing everything felt. Everything was in place. He even felt some deja vu, "Bokuto, did you know that if you ever feel deja vu, you're where you're supposed to be? Because I feel that right now."</p><p>Bokuto tried to sniffle an audible gasp. How did he know what I was thinking? He decided to just smile before placing a kiss on Akaashi's  forehead, "Let's go to bed, yeah?"</p><p>"Yeah. Good night Bokuto."</p><p>"Night Keiji."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I wrote this over quarantine (almost a year ago) and i never posted it so— enjoy <br/>- Leo <br/>(song referenced is Hot by Young Thug)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>